Toppling Pyramids
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: Love is complicated. Just maybe, though, it's not as complicated as it seems...  GerAusPru; PruAusHun; GreJapTru; FrUK; RusAmer; Spamano. M for language, mentions of sexual actions, drinking, and possible m-preg. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *wanders into Hetalia fandom* Whoa…. This place is HUGE! *voice echoes* I'm scared…. This is my first Hetalia story, and my firsts tend to be total crap. D-don't kill me…. Please.**

**I was on Hetalia wikia, and, I saw the group pairings. The idea came to me: what if I made a story including my favorite triangles and pairs? Hence, this thing!**

**Get ready for…..**

**[1] 'German Potato Sandwich' - Germany/Austria/Prussia**

**[2] 'Frying Pangle'- Prussia/Austria/Hungary**

**[3] 'Honda's Bodyguards'- Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**[4] 'Frangleterre'- France/UK**

**[5] 'Waiting for Spring'- Russia/America**

**[6] 'Spero'- Spain/Romano**

**Have a pairing you like? Tell me, and I'll see what I can do to put in your OTP.**

**AU's are addicting…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Toppling Pyramids:.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] &amp; [2]<strong>_

Rodderich Edelstein never really liked football, or sports of any kind, for that matter He was more the type to stay home and practice his music, not to be sitting on hard bleachers, watching adrenaline filled teens tackle each other over a ball.

But, today was the one day of the year he had to come out. Or, as his ex-girlfriend, Elizaveta Héderváry, put it 'stop being a hermit and live a little'.

If it was just Elizaveta, he could have resisted. But, _no, _Ludwig just had to agree! And why would they go here, of all places. He understood Ludwig's brother was on the team, but, Rodderich and his brother weren't friends at all. In fact, they hated each other!

The crowd cheered as their team scored another touchdown. Rodderich just sat. _Woo-freaking-hoo! _he thought sarcastically _Another buff buffoon ran over a line with a ball. Wonderful!_

"Rodderich, are you brooding again?" Elizaveta pouted "Why can't you just be happy? Look at Ludwig, he's having fun."

Rodderich looked, and, the German did indeed have a huge grin on his face, and was intensely watching the game. "Yes, well, he _likes _sports. _I, _however do not enjoy them to any degree. You knew that before you forcefully dragged me here."

"You were not forcefully dragged!"

"You had Ludwig carry me to the car and handcuff me to the seat."

"….. I still want to know how he got the cuffs."

"Elizaveta, his dad's a _police officer_."

"Oh, right."

Rodderich sighed. "Can I go home? I'm cold, it's about to rain, and I have a new composition to write."

"No," Elizaveta said firmly "You're staying until the end of the game."

"What if a girl uncomfortably hits on me?". This statement generally got Elizaveta to let him go home, but this time, she came prepared.

"I have my frying pan in my purse."

He looked at the Hungarian girl's small pink purse. "How did you…. never mind, I probably shouldn't ask."

"What're you two talking about now?" Ludwig asked, irritated that his game viewing had been interrupted.

"Roddy's brooding again!" Elizaveta whined

"Rodderich, you really have to stop being like this every time we take you within a ten foot radius away from your piano." Ludwig sighed "Really, we're trying to help you."

The Austrian just grumbled, and went back to staring at his feet. How was this helping him? Letting him do as he pleased, and compose his work in peace, was helping him. This _distraction _was not helping him at all!

After about another hour of brooding and boredom, the game was over, and the World Academy's team had won again. A small win in a season of countless victories, all lead by the teams self proclaimed "awesome" captain, Gilbert Beillschmidt. Otherwise known as, Ludwig's brother, and Rodderich's headache.

"Hey West," the annoying albino called to his brother as he exited the locker room "Didn't I do awesomely?"

"Da, Bruder." Ludwig replied "You did great."

"Of course I did!" Gilbert laughed his annoyingly snakelike laugh. "Hello, Lizzy!"

"Hello, Gilbert." Elizaveta said through clenched teeth.

"So, Alfred and I are going out, do you want tag along, West?" Gilbert asked, and his brother nodded.

"Can Elizaveta and Rodderich come?" he asked, "We're trying to get Rod out of the house more often."

"Sure," Gilbert replied "Young Master definitely needs to stop being emo and get laid. A night in the club, and he'll be happy as a clam… well, only if he's that kind of drunk, I always pegged him as the guy that tells people his life's st-"

"Bruder!"

"_What~!"_

"Nein!"

"Fine," Gilbert huffed "Let's get going."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[3]<strong>_

Kiku Honda had a dilemma. His two best friends, Sadiq Annan and Hercules Karpusi, both wanted to go see a movie with him _at the same time._ Now, they _were _Kiku's best friends, but they were also each other's worst enemies. And, if Kiku put them in the same room, all hell broke loose.

The thing the two always argued over most was Kiku; who he should spend time with, who got to sit next to him on the but, who he liked more…. It was all maddening!

So, Kiku had four options: go to the movie with Sadiuq and get Hercules angry; go to the movie with Hercules and get Sadiq angry; go to the movies with them both at the same time, and have to deal with their arguing the whole time; or cancel with both and get them both angry.

None were good options, and all would end in potential disaster. Kiku could always reschedule… no, that would insult them… he could split his time, and run back and forth, like on TV…. And that always ended _so _well…

Well, option three it was then!

When the night of the movie came, Kiku waited in front of the theater nervously until his friends arrived. "_You?" _they shouted simultaneously.

"I-uh… you both scheduled at the same time, so, I just thought we could g-go together.." Kiku told them.

The three walked inside in an awkward silence into the theater. By the time the previews started, Hercules and Sadiq had already started arguing over something (Kiku didn't know what).

This was going to be one long movie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[4] &amp; [5]<strong>_

Arthur Kirkland gathered up the papers on his desk, and headed out towards the parking lot. Due to the school being open later for the football game, he had gotten an excuse to stay late. Alfred was probably out with his friends, and there was little to worry about there.

The Englishman had stayed and graded papers for over two hours, trying to blindly mask the other reason for not going home.

That reason? The house still reminded Arthur of _him. _

He knew he should get over it; move on, just as the other had. But, he couldn't.

He held back hot tears at the memories, and quickened his pace. Then he stopped short when he heard a familiar and seductive voice say "Oh, Alice, you do always know how to flatter me!"

His heart stopped. His breath hitched in his throat. No. No, no, no! He isn't; he wouldn't; he can't!

"Well, Francis, my darling, you are worth it." the voice of Alice Graham replied.

Arthur heard that, and ran. He didn't care how fast he went, he didn't care who saw him, he just needed to get out of there. That bastard! That total dick! Arthur had given him _ten damn years _of his life, and now he was nothing! They had been married! They had sons! Then, two months prior, the divorce paper had been handed to him. "I am sorry, ma chere, but I'm afraid this cannot go on any longer." Francis had said.

"Why?" Arthur had asked, confused.

The words that came out of the Frenchman's mouth next hurt so much, it made Arthur wish he never asked. "Because," Francis replied "I do not love you any longer."

There had been an argument, and Arthur ended up signing the papers. There was no custody problem, Arthur got Alfred, and Francis got Mathew. It was silent and quick. Almost like it never happened…

Arthur liked to think that. He liked to fool himself into thinking that when he came home, that Francis would be at the table, still grading French tests, waiting for him.

It only made it hurt worse when he came home, and remembered that Francis wasn't there anymore. Francis wasn't out getting groceries that he'd forgotten. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Ever.

He fought the tears threatening to cloud his vision as he pulled into the driveway of his home. He opened the door, fumbling with his keys to get in. "Dad, 's that you?"

"Yeah." Arthur called to his son.

"I ate already, don't worry about it. Yes, my homework is done; yes, the dishes are washed; and yes, my day was fine." Alfred said, answering all the routine questions his dad normally would ask.

"Glad someone did," Arthur muttered, wiping back the tears that now flowed freely.

"You saw Papa again, didn't you? What did he do this time?" Alfred said, genuinely concerned for his adoptive father.

"You have Ms. Graham for math, don't you?"

Alfred's blue eyes widened. "They're not-"

"But, they are!" Arthur cut him off. "That woman has gone out with almost every man on staff, now!"

"Not only will the damn frog only get hurt when she dumps him - and she will- but, he'll fall into he trap just like the other men! After she dumps a man, they turn into her butlers!" Arthur lamented.

He stopped. "I'm sorry, Alfred, I shouldn't be laying all of this on you. Just…. Forget it, okay?"

"No." Alfred said.

"E-excuse me?" Arthur replied, stunned.

"I said no." Alfred repeated firmly. "You always taught me to help those who need it. You need help."

Arthur was about to start arguing in reply, but, instead he just said. "Right now, Alfred, that is _exactly _what I needed to hear. Thank you."

Alfred walked over to his father, and did something he hadn't done in years: he hugged Arthur. But, this time, it was not for his own comfort, but for the comfort of his father.

"Everything is gonna work out fine," Alfred whispered "That, I can promise."

"I know, I know." Arthur said "Now, do you or do you not have a boyfriend whom you were supposed to call tonight?"

Alfred pulled back "Oh, sh-"

"Language!"

"-maple. If I don't call Ivan, he's gonna flip!"

"Then go call the boy!" Arthur laughed "Don't let me stop you!"

But, those words fell upon deaf ears, Alfred had already ran up to his room, and dialed the phone.

"Hello?" a voice with a thick Russian accent asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Ivan!" Alfred said to his boyfriend, masking all worry in his voice with fake cheer "Sorry I couldn't call sooner; I was waiting for my dad to get home."

"That's okay," Ivan replied cheerily.

"Were you at the game today?" Alfred asked.

"Da, you did vunderfully!" Ivan replied.

"Thanks, why didn't you come and see me afterwards?" Alfred queried, curious on the reason why. Ivan would usually go straight up to him when they were close, he was clingy that way, but Alfred loved him anyways.

"Natalia vas vith me." Oh, that explained it…

"I should have guessed. She _still _hasn't given up on marring you, has she? Really, the kid needs to be told about incest…" Alfred muttered, and the Russian laughed.

"Da, you have no clue how many times I've tried to explain it, but, she just doesn't understand." he replied.

"Well, she better learn that you won't be available for about the next eternity or two."

Ivan laughed again "Da, she vill learn."

"Good."

"Vell, I must go. I have homework to do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_I love you..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[6]<strong>_

"Lovino!"

Lovino Vargas cringed as he turned to see the bouncing form of Antonio Carriedo running towards him. "Lovi, why weren't you at the football game? I missed my little Roma!" the Spaniard pouted.

"Because, I don't _like _football, tomato bastard. And don't call me Lovi!" the Italian snapped.

"Oh, Lovi, why are you so mean to me?" the other lamented.

"Because, you annoy me."

Antonio frowned. "I do not try, _mi tomate."_

"Just shut up and let me go home." Lovino growled, just as rain started pouring down.

"Damn!" Lovino cursed, looking for the umbrella he thought he had put in his bag.

"Here, I'll share with you!" Antonio offered.

Lovino was about to decline before he let out a sneeze. "See! You are already catching a cold." Antonio said, and he unfolded the umbrella, stepping close to Lovino so the Italian could get under it.

They walked awhile in silence, before Antonio started visibly shivering. "You bastard, you're gonna catch pneumonia!" Lovino muttered "Why aren't you under here?"

"It only has enough room for one." was Antonio's reply.

"Well, I'll share. I don't want to be blamed for your death, so get under here." Lovino said coldly.

"Okay then." Antonio shifted his grip so he could hold the umbrella over both their heads.

Unconsciously, Lovino snuggled closer to Antonio, and the Spanish boy just put his arms around the boys waist without a word. Why ruin the moment? If Lovi heard a smart comment, Antonio would just end up with a bloody nose and no cute Italian to hold onto.

"Well…. I live here," Lovino muttered.

"Okay then… see you tomorrow?" the Spanish teen asked, meaning it as more of a question.

Lovino smiled coyly "Only if I forget my umbrella again, tomato bastard." and with that, he opened the door and went inside, leaving Antonio to walk home alone.

Before he went to sleep that night, Antonio reverently hoped for rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Auto update! I've been raped by French plot bunnies….**

**This part is partially based on Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Well, the Germany/Austria/Prussia part is. This chapter includes fangirl Hungary. I don't like her otherwise, call me crazy. **

**Thank you to the first reviewer, Luna-Hailfire62. I'll see if I can try to put in that pair for you! SuFin…. That, I shall research for one of these chapters!**

**Thanks to Fairy Cake! Your review was quite helpful! Now, BelaLiet? I will have much fun doing that….**

**Also, thank you to The Phantom Devil! No worries, none of these pairs are set in stone until the end. There will be PruAus! But, I won't say who Roddy'll choose in the end… *hear the DUNDUNDUN? I do!***

**Feli? No worries, he'll be here…. Maybe.**

**So, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] &amp; [2]<strong>_

"Ngh," Rodderich sheltered his eyes from the light that assaulted them.

He rolled over, and promptly hit… another person's bare torso? Well, _that _sure woke him up.

"What in the name of-" he tried to get away from the other person, but was blocked by another b-body? Mein Gott! What happened last night?

"Bruder, still zu sein. Ich schlafe…" a familiar voice whined. _Brother, be quiet. I'm sleeping…_

Oh, Mein GOTT! No, no, no! That wasn't- he didn't- he wasn't….

"Gi-gilbert?" the Austrian gasped.

"Eh? Specs, what're you doing in my room…. No, why are you naked in my bed?" Gilbert shot up in horror.

On the other side of Rodderich, the other form moved and got up. "What the hell is going on he- Oh, mein Gott…."

Ludwig? Oh no, him and _Gilbert _was bad enough! Now his best friend was in it too! Why him? The only thing that could make this worse was if Elizaveta was there with her fangirl video camera, and the whole night was on camera….

"Goooooooooood morning, my sexy threesome!"

_Why_ did he have to think that?

"Elizaveta, please tell us what we did last night?" Ludwig said, keeping his calm demeanor. Rodderich envied his ability to do that.

"Oh, sure!" Elizaveta giggled. "You all got totally plastered and had a hot menage a trois."

Ludwig's jaw dropped. Rodderich wasn't familiar with the term, but, if Ludwig was scared it must be bad. "West, what's that?" Gilbert asked innocently.

"A threesome, silly!" Elizaveta cried happily "It was a Roddy sandwich!"

A-a _Roddy sandwich! _Rodderich started to panic. "I-I'm not a virgin…" he stuttered. "Oh Gott… no, no, this isn't happening… no, no, oh GOTT no!" the Austrian broke down in sobs.

"_Kesse~ _I don't know why that's bad, Specs. You got to see my five meters!" Gilbert laughed.

Rodderich was livid "Maybe because I didn't want to! I don't know you! I don't know _what _the hell happened, and I-" he faltered.

"You're, what?" Ludwig asked gently, putting a comforting arm around his friend.

"I'm scared." his whimpered.

"I know, I know." Ludwig hugged the Austrian teen close. "I'm scared too. For myself; for Gilbert; but most of all for you."

Gilbert just stood puzzling over the entire scene. Specs _didn't _like not being a prissy virgin? What was wrong with him…

" 'm going to go make breakfast." he said quietly, and he slipped out of the room.

"What're we going to do Ludwig?" Rodderich asked the German teen.

"I'll take responsibility."

"Wh-what?"

"It's a thing in Kiku's culture. If you take someone's first hug, or first kiss, or his…. you know, you take responsibility. You take care of them." Ludwig explained "No matter what."

"Oh,"

"Rodderich, you're my friend, but… you never really were _just _a friend to me." the German confessed.

"Really? What was I then?" Rodderich asked.

"I- I…. Ich liebe dich."

_I love you. _He's said it! He'd finally said it!

"N-never mind," Ludwig said "I'm sorry if that frightened you, me saying that. I really shouldn't hav-"

"Ludwig?" Rodderich interrupted

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich auch." he whispered into his friend's ear "I love you too."

…

Gilbert knew one thing: he wanted Specs.

It didn't matter that his brother had a crush one the Austrian the size of Russia. He wanted Specs, and Gott verdammt, he wanted him now!

Maybe it was because the boy resisted his charms so easily. Or the fact that he was so aloof yet so _damn hot_.

_One way or another, Young Master,_ Gilbert thought as he made his breakfast _You will be mine._

* * *

><p><strong><em>[3]<em>**

Kiku Honda woke up with a blistering headache, and his day got progressively worse from there.

He remembered going to the movies, and Sadiq fighting with Hercules. Punches were thrown, and Kiku got in the middle. He was the unfortunate victim of on after stepping in to break it up. Who knew Hercules-san had such a strong fist…

Kiku got up and quickly combed his short raven hair, before putting on the required World Academy male winter uniform, consisting of a blue sweater, a white button up shirt, blue plaid pants, and brown shoes (though, to Kiku, they looked kinda black…)

When Kiku arrived at school, after a short walk through the cold early spring, he skipped going to his locker and opted to go directly to the newspaper club's room.

Once at the room, Kiku was surprised that Ludwig, the club's leader and the paper's editor wasn't there yet. He usually arrived early. Perhaps the German was sick? He took out his laptop and started typing up an article on last night's football game. Though, since he had not been there, he had to get the details from the schools site, and the possibly inaccurate account of in on Alfred Kirkland's Facebook™ page. Why did the boy use so much text speak? Honestly, it made Kiku's head spin…

While he was deciphering what seemed to be some kind of text code on Alfred's page (what in the world did 'XD' mean?), he heard the door open. It was about time Feliciano showed up! Or, was Ludwig finally there… "Kiku?" a low voice questioned slowly.

It was neither. The sluggish, sleepy voice belonged to Hercules. "Oh, Konnichiwa, Hercules-san." Kiku replied, turning towards the brunet.

"About last night-" the car lover began, but, Kiku cut him off.

"It was an accident. No harm was intended, or, not intended towards me . It is fine, Hercules-san." the shorter teen said quickly, making his Grecian friend frown.

"No, it's not!" Hercules exclaimed "That Turkish bastard, he... He just makes me so blind with rage, I…" he looked to the Asian boy sadly and whispered "I end up hurting you. I don't want to do that again."

"Hercules-san, I-"

The door to the room swung open, and Sadiq burst into the room. "Kiku, are you okay? Did that Greek son of a bitch hurt you again?" the masked Turk demanded, throwing angry glances over in Hercules' direction.

"No, I was just leaving." the Greek replied "I'll see you later, Kiku."

As the taller teen left the room, Kiku quenched the urge to go after him. "Good riddance," Sadiq snorted, grabbing Kiku by the arm and leading him out of the club room. "C'mon Kiku," the Turkish teen said gruffly "Let's go before we miss homeroom."

All the time he was being dragged through the halls, Kiku kept looking back as if he had somewhere better to be. _With Hercules. _

As Kiku realized this he pushed it from his mind. He wasn't doing this, not again.

Not now, not again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[4]<strong>_

Arthur Kirkland went into work the next day with his head held high and his gentlemanly air still intact. The night previous when he was crying for hours in his room, he had stopped suddenly when he reached a realization: Francis was the one that got rid of him. If he was that way, then, fine. Arthur would just become the one that got away for the Frenchman. When that little bitch git rid of him- and it was bound to happen- he would come crawling back to Arthur. _Well, guess what frog? _Arthur thought, smirking to himself _I'm better than that. Sorry, but I don't take well to second fiddle._

"Good morning, Mr. Kirkland." he hared Ms. Graham say from behind him.

"Hello Alice, how're you?" he replied coolly.

"Wonderful, you?"

"Fine," he replied "But, for future reference, don't start talking dirty to Mr. Bonnefoy until _after _you get out of the building. You have no clue _who'll _overhear."

He took deep pleasure to the look of total embarrassment on the woman's face as he walked away.

"Good morning class," he said as he walked into his homeroom class. "Sorry I'm late, but, I had some _business _to attend to."

As the class talked among themselves, Arthur thought calmly. _Francis, I'm a survivor, and I will absolutely not stoop down to your level. Time to get a taste of your own medicine._

_Francis Bonnefoy, you have no clue who's heart you messed with. Prepare for all hell to break loose._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[5]<strong>_

Alfred sat in the passenger side of Ivan's beat up old car after school that day, just staring out the window and thinking.

"What're you thinking about, lyubov?" Ivan asked, and Alfred just shrugged.

"Our song," he replied simply.

"You are acting like a girl, lyubov. It is cute." Ivan grinned.

Alfred blushed "I-I wasn't trying to!" he said quickly "It just came to mind."

"Well, let me tell you vhat our song is, da?" the Russian chuckled. He took Alfred's hand and put it on his chest, right over his heart. "Do you feel that?" Ivan asked, and Alfred nodded.

"That is our song, lyubov. The sound of our hearts beating as one, filled with our love for one another." Ivan whispered.

"Y-you love me? Really?" Alfred asked, blushing a shade of red he thought was impossible.

"Da! Vhy vould I not? Vhat do you think 'lyubov' means?" Ivan giggled, returning Alfred's hand to the blonde's lap.

"I…. I love you too."

There it was. The words neither had the courage to say, finally out in the open. There was no turning back now.

Violet eyes linked with blue. "I always knew you did, lyubov. It was alvays there."

"Pull over." Alfred demanded.

Ivan did so, slightly confused. Did he do something wrong? But, he was pleasantly surprised when Alfred leaned over the gear shift and kissed him.

To the two boys in that car, there was nothing in the world as good as their song. No amount of money, no car, no rank could compare to their love.

Surely love was the best song to play.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[6]<strong>_

When Antonio came out of the small grocery store he worked at to find his bike stolen, he was furious. Who would dare steal from him? Just when he was having a good day too; thinking about seeing Lovino again!

"Hey, what's with you tomato bastard?" a voice growled from behind him.

Antonio just sighed. "Hola, Lovino." he said.

Lovino was taken aback. "Whoa, who the hell are you? No 'mi tomate' or 'Lovi'? Are you feeling okay, 'cause you seriously aren't being normal."

"Someone stole my bike." the Spanish boy muttered.

"Oh." Lovino thought for a moment "Well, my car's a little while away. I guess I can give you a ride."

"Really?" Antonio hugged the smaller Italian "Oh, thank you Lovi!"

"Let go of me before I change my mind, tomato bastard!" Lovino cried, and Antonio let go almost automatically.

"C'mon, you overly hyper son on a bitch." Lovino muttered, brushing himself off "My car's over here."

Once in Lovino's car, the two drove in silence. Much to Antonio's surprise, Lovino did not ask where his house was, and instead stopped at a small pasta shop.

"Um…. I don't live here." Antonio said, and Lovino snorted.

"I _know that._" the younger replied "But, I have to pick up Feliciano, the dumbass would get lost if he walked home."

Just as Lovino had said this, his younger twin came running towards the car. "Ciao, fratello!" the forever cheerful Feliciano said. "Who is this?" he asked, meaning Antonio.

"Antonio," Lovino replied simply.

Feliciano turned in his seat to look at Antonio. "Oh! So _you're _the boy fratello keeps talking about! You seem nice, and fratello talks about you a lo-"

"Shout up, idiota!" Lovino yelled at his brother, but, the Spanish boy already knew what Feliciano had been about to say. _Brother talks about you a lot; you're the boy brother keeps talking about. _Lovino talked about him! In a not bad way! Antonio loved the thought.

"Where do you live, tomato bastard. I'm not going to drive around with you all night!" Lovino asked roughly.

"Right there, thank you." Antonio replied quietly, and Lovino pulled up to the curb, signaling that it was time Antonio left.

As he got out of the car, he turned to Lovino and asked "Lovino, would you like to go out to dinner on night?"

Lovino frowned. "I'll think about it." he said with faux boredom.

"Well, when you decide, call me." Antonio quickly scribbled down his number. "Remember: if you change your mind, I'm the first in line, Roma!"

As Lovino pulled from the curb, he made up his mind. He'd wait a few days and then call him to say yes.

Lovino had gotten the chance to go on a date with his crush, and he was going to take the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this! No, the pairing of GerAus is not set in stone. It'll swing, either to Hungary or to Prussia. Guess who? The question is, where will it STAY.**

**Each part is based upon a song. On my Grooveshark, I have a play list of these songs. Here are the songs for chapters on and two:**

**Chapter 1:**

**[1]- What I've Been Looking For, HSM (Ludwig was right beside Rodderich to love)**

**[2]- Arms, Christina Perry (Rodderich never expected Gilbert to hold his heart, nor for Elizaveta to come in it again)**

**[3]- Love is a Rose, Linda Ronstadt (Kiku's friendship only flowered when it was left untouched and wild)**

**[4]- Since U Been Gone, Kelly Clarkson (Since Francis left, Arthur's life got worse, until he figured out that he never needed him)**

**[5]- Check Yes Juliet, We the Kings (If Alfred had the choice, he and Ivan would run right now, and never let anyone separate them. Not even Ivan's sister.)**

**[6]- Umbrella, Rihanna (Antonio let Lovino under his umbrella. Enough said.)**

**Chapter 2:**

**[1] & [2]- Last Friday Night, Katy Perry (Ludwig, Rodderich, and Gilbert have no clue what went on last night, and Elizaveta just wants to see it all again.)**

**[3]- Falling For You, Colbie Calliat (Kiku thinks he may be falling for Hercules, and he's falling fast)**

**[4]- Survivor, Destiny's Child (Arthur has decided he won't spend his time weeping over Francis. He is a survivor of heartbreak, he will not succumb.)**

**[5]- Our Song, Taylor Swift (Alfred ponders over the song that he and Ivan play, Ivan shows that it is love)**

**[6]- Take a Chance On Me, ABBA (Antonio wants Lovino to take a chance with their love, and makes sure he's the first Lovino calls.)**

**Do you see my influence? Thank you again to my reviewers, your pairings will be included sometime!**


End file.
